


Red patterns

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spanking, little DoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedroom story with Sakumoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red patterns

“You look beautiful on all four, panting, cheeks flushed, already hard,” Sho smiled brightly. He wandered around the bed, his hands stroking over Jun’s back lovingly. He drew small patterns around the other one’s shoulder before he scratched down his back. 

Jun cried out because of the sudden and a little painful touch. Sho could hear Jun’s breath getting faster. He kneeled next to Jun till his lips almost touched the other’s cheek. “If you want me to stop, tell me, okay?” he whispered. 

“Go on, jerk,” was all he got as an answer. Jun smiled at him lustful and evilly. 

Sho grinned. He stepped back and started walking around the other again. “You were late today, right?” Sho asked. His voice was dark, and he sounded annoyed. 

“Yes,” Jun answered. 

Sho raised his hand and spanked Jun’s left butt cheek once. A small red spot appeared where his hand hit him. He stroked over the place and pinched into the reddest part to get another moan from Jun. 

“And you didn’t apologized for being late,” Sho said after a short while. 

“No,” Jun shook his head. 

Sho let his hand hit the other cheek this time. A similar red spot appeared. Sho smiled. He could see Jun had his eyes closed and he was already starting to bite his lips. It was a good sign, because that meant Jun was enjoying it.   
“You didn’t clean up yesterday,” Sho walked around and took Jun’s chin to raise his head so that they looked at each other. 

“I did,” Jun complained. 

“Wrong answer,” Sho left a peck on Jun’s lips before he walked back behind the other. He spanked him left and right. “Don’t answer me back,” Sho added before he let his hand down on Jun’s butt again. 

He looked at Jun closely. His butt was already pretty red and it must have hurt the other, but Jun was still moaning and his face was still telling Sho that he was alright. 

Sho bent forward and left some butterfly kisses on the other’s back before he whispered into the other’s ear. “What do you want, Jun?” 

“Ice cubes for my butt,” Jun grinned and turned to face Sho, who was still close to his face. Sho drew back when he could feel Jun’s tongue licking over his lips. 

“Wrong answer,” Sho said. “And you aren’t allowed to move, forgot about it?” Sho crossed his arms before he moved a little away from the other. He sat down on the couch on the opposite side of the bedroom. He waited some moments till he saw Jun turning to face him. 

“Are you going to ignore me?” Jun said. His voice was strong, but he was already panting because of Sho’s treatment. 

Sho smiled at him. He rubbed over his chin like he was thinking about something. “You are really cheeky,” he finally answered.   
“If you want me to keep quiet,” Jun started, but Sho immediately interrupted him. 

“Stop,” he said. He stood up and stepped back to the bed. He spanked Jun’s butt again, a little harder this time. The red spot was in a more intense colour this time. “Did I allow you to say something against my words?” 

“No,” Jun panted. He had his head rested on the pillows. His elbows were trembling, like he wouldn’t be able to stay in this position for much longer. 

Sho was aware of this. He stroked over Jun’s back again to let him rest from the pain. “Sit up,” he finally said. Jun did like he was told. “Undress me,” Sho demanded. 

Jun did like he was told to. With skilful moves he had Sho naked in almost no time. “Good,” Sho said. He sat next to Jun, who was half kneeling, half on all four. 

He stroked over Jun’s butt again, just to feel that it was still hot because of all the spanking. He smiled. He let his hand down on it a few more times. Jun moaned at the touch. Sho looked to the other’s face closely. Jun was enjoying it, definitely. He had his eyes half closed some moans escaping his lips. Sho placed a soft kiss on the other’s lips before he bent forward to angle for the bottle he had placed under the bed right before Jun came home. 

“Well prepared,” Jun clicked his tongue. 

“Did I tell you to talk?” Sho wanted to know. He let some of the liquid pouring down on his hand. He talked without looking at Jun. 

“No,” Jun answered. Sho rubbed his hands together before he let his hand hit Jun’s butt for another time

“It’s cold, isn’t it?” Sho smiled when he saw Jun nodding at him. He spread a little more on Jun’s deep red parts before he let his hand wander between Jun’s cheeks. He circled his finger around Jun’s hole before he pushed it in slowly, always looking at Jun’s face. 

Jun moaned loudly when he started moving his finger in him. Sho started teasing him with moving painfully slow. He could feel Jun trying to rock against him after a while. He grinned at that. “You’re horny?” Sho mocked him. He could see Jun looking at him with his “I-am-going-to-kill-you-when-you-don’t-go-on-now” sight. 

He laughed a little, which made Jun’s eyes got darker. Sho kissed him, without letting him complain about it. He added another finger, without warning and started moving them a little faster. “Suck me,” Sho whispered into Jun’s ear, biting his lobe playfully. 

Jun robbed a little closer. Sho was still moving in him, not that slow anymore. Jun took Sho’s cock in his hands, and started stroking it a few times. Sho closed his eyes and for one moment he almost forgot moving his fingers. It felt like pure pleasure for him. 

Jun’s tongue was running down his cock, just slightly and feather like which made Sho desperate. “More,” he demanded. 

Jun grinned at him in his very unique way. But Sho knew how to reply. He knew exactly how to get Jun doing what he wanted. After years together he knew how to thrust his fingers into him, to reach this certain point, which made Jun going crazy. 

Jun let out a scream when Sho hit the point for the first time. Sho took his other hand to guide Jun’s head back to his arousal. This time Jun took him for real. Sho moaned at the warm heat surrounding him. 

He let his fingers slipping out for some moments to stroke over the red cheeks again, before he left another red spot right under the first one. Jun cried out around his cock, which made Sho arching in pleasure. He repeated the spank to get more of Jun’s moans pleasuring his erection. 

“Come up and get down there, butt up,” Sho said after a while. He could already feel his climax rising, and he didn’t want to end it like this. 

For his surprise Jun didn’t say something and just did like he was told. His red cheeks and his half closed eyes let Sho know that he was close too. 

He stepped behind Jun and guided his attention on his butt again. He stroked the red patterns before he let his hand getting down on the part again. 

Sho pushed slowly into him. He could feel Jun arching his back and the cry let Sho know that it was painful. He rested for a moment. His hands wandering over Jun’s back, he drew some soft patterns over Jun’s butt cheeks till he knew Jun had had enough time to adjust to the intrusion. 

He started moving slowly first, still aware that Jun felt good. But when he felt the other bucking against him, his moans got more demanding and desperate, Sho started moving without taking care. He knew Jun was able to take it. He thrusted into him while his hands grasped Jun’s hips to hold him in place. 

It didn’t take Sho long to come into the other. He breathed out deeply when he felt the heat rushing through his body. He had his eyes closed and tried to come down from his high when he heard Jun whining next to him. 

“Come here,” Sho said. Jun sat on his lap and started kissing him. Sho took the other’s cock in his hand and started jerking him off till he could hear a muffled scream from Jun when he came. 

They both panted heavily. Jun was still sitting on Sho’s lap, his hands around the other’s neck, his head resting on Sho’s shoulder. He stroked over Jun’s head and smiled when Sho saw he had his eyes closed and he was already half asleep. 

“Shower and bed?” he whispered and earned just a nod from Jun. “It’s not happening every day that you are speechless,” Sho mocked him. 

“Jerk,” was all Jun murmured into Sho’s ear before he stood up to go to the bathroom. 

Sho looked at him closely. This body was just perfect, even with the red spots and patterns around his butt. And the best was that this body somehow belonged to him.


End file.
